Zero Crimson Destiny
by Goldyn Li
Summary: Take place 4 years after the third Fatal Frame.. Based on Alternate Ending which Kei and Mio Amakura survived from the Tattooed Curse.. New Plot, character and Twist for our heroine as Mio try to find her Father's truth which engulfed in dark Mystery..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Crimson Destiny

Dawn Chapter.1 Destined Day :

Mio Amakura

I woke up as usual today yet little sad and i knew the reason obviously, Because Mayu wouldn't and couldn't cheer me up anymore. We are twins, and her habit to woke up earlier than me always remain in my heart, she would tried to waking me up almost everyday. But it wouldn't happen anymore, since that day.. the day when i committed my sin toward her.

Four year already passed, since i trapped in the Manor of Sleep, Thanks to my uncle Kei I managed to survive that curse. Because of that, new peoples were introduced in my life, Kurosawa Rei and Hinasaki Miku. They too, had lost their precious people like me though I never tell the truth about what happened with me and Mayu in Minakami Village,. I just afraid and ashamed, not only failed to save my own sister but more than that,. I killed her.. what kind of sister who can kill their twins ??..

I opened my bed room's window as the wind breeze warmly outside, with uncle Kei, we planned to visit mother's grave and after that we will go to Minakami Dam. Uncle kei told me that I must enjoy my holiday, it's long holiday though before I have to continue my study in my new university. But without Mayu.. it's really hard to enjoy this life anymore.. It's really hard.

' Mio, you already wake up aren't you ??.. Uncle Kei yelled at me from kitchen. " take a bath and come down here, I already prepared your breakfast..", ' Okay, give me some minutes..", I replied. I lived with Uncle Kei since my mother sick several years ago, and after she died.. he asked me to stay here with him. Well.. he is the only person I could consider as my family now. I admire him so much, he is a great folklorist and he know much about urban legend, some of the legend sounds interesting though I don't like when he talked about " The Lost Village ".. it just made me remember about Mayu which will erased my Mood for several days.

" Scrambled egg ??.. ', I said lazily as I saw my breakfast that prepared by Uncle Kei, " Don't say like that, this is a special one.. I guarantee you will like it.. try some..", he replied. I Smiled before I said; " just kidding Uncle.. " , Uncle Kei is genius in cooking and make some cake, Rei-san even asked him to teach some recipe to her and Miku ever asked him about how to make a perfect " Veggie Pancake ".

' Mio..", Uncle kei Said, " yes..?? ", I looked at her still enjoying his scrambled egg in my mouth. " I am sorry to tell this.. surely we will visit your mother's grave today, I will take you to Minakami Dam too, but I've got something I have to do, would you mind if I leave you at the Dam alone ??.. don't worry.. I will take you again of course.. less than one hour.. I promise..", I nodded, actually it would be better for me if I can just stay alone at there, sometimes I just felt that Uncle Kei is too protective over me, giving all the time and attention to me though he is already too busy with his work. I don't want to be a burden for him. That's why..

Several hours later..

" I will comeback later, just call me if you need something okay ??..", Uncle kei said as i get out from the car, I nodded before I replied; ' Don't be late.." the car was gone in no time, I walked to the Dam slowly, the wind breezed toward me, make my hair messed. My hair still the same hair like four years ago, I decided not to change the style so when I see myself with mirror, i still can see Mayu inside me, I was her twins after all.

I walked to the spot where I usually sit, nice spot below the big tree where I could see the Dam without fear the sunlight's heat. As I approached there, I surprised that there were someone already sit at there. We looked each other for some second before I realized that was not the right thing to do; " err.. good afternoon..", I said nervously. The man Smiled at me, he wear a brown shirt with black jeans and if I try to predict his age, maybe around eighteen or nineteen years old like me.

" Is this place your spot ??.. I am sorry then..", he said as he stand up. " don't worry.. you may sit here as much as you like, I am not the only owner I thought..", I replied, in truth I got little disappointed because my wish to enjoy my time alone at the dam already gone. " Do you always come here ??..", he asked suddenly, I nodded without reply him any words before I realized he still stared at me and forced me to said something; " Well.. I have many memories here, how about you ??..", as I asked him the same question he threw her face away from me, stared at the dam.

When I looked at his face, I realized he has a similar face with Miku's elder brother, though I never met her brother before, but uncle Kei has his photo, I am not sure but I remember his name was Mafuyu or some kind like that. He has a red clearly eyes, maybe he wear some soft lens, " is there something on my face ??..", he asked me suddenly. " Eh.. well.. No.. I am sorry..", I avoided his eyes which saw me thoroughly, it just made me felt nervous.

" Me too.. I have many memories here.. even before this place became a big dam like now..", he said, I didn't give any response as he continued; ' though I want to forget it but couldn't..", I stared at him, a sad face like mine when I failed to save Mayu that day reflected at his face, I just wanted to ask him something before he cut it out with his smile said; " I am sorry.. for talking about nonsense like that, I have to go.. looks like you want to be alone either..", without wait any word from me he walked away.

I still saw him walked away from me, I thought about something but I don't know what is that, in truth I got little curiosity about her sad face he showed me earlier. Suddenly he stop her way and turned back to see me again asked; " May I know your name ??..", surprised, I answered him nervously; " Mio.. Amakura Mio..", I replied him. He smiled before said something that made me lost my voice for some second; " My name is Asakura Shinnley, and I like your butterfly like-shaped bruise on your neck.. hope I can meet you again..", he smiled for the last time before walked away.. I turned back to see the Dam as I sit at the spot. " Mayu..

…..

…..

…..

….

" I Miss you..",

Next Chapter : The Camera

A / G ;

Hi.. this is my second story in this fan fiction, I just curious with what happen next after the event of fatal frame 3 and I got some idea for this story. Hope you may review this chapter though this only the intro.


	2. Dawn Chapter 2 : The Camera

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Crimson Destiny

Dawn Chapter.2 The Camera :

" The Camera expo ??.. ", Mio said as she wondering if there were ever have camera expo before in her town. " Yes..", Rei answered, smiling before she continued; " But not ordinary one.. the expo will show some old invented camera too, I thought you have some interest in photograph, that's why me and Miku want you to join us..", Mio looked confused, she didn't know how to answer this, the fact is, camera only reminded her to an old and ancient Camera named " The Camera Obscura ".. and that thing would made her nothing except remember about Minakami Village which resulted she lost all her mood that day because her thought about Mayu.

Yes, it just two days ago when Rei asked Mio to accompany her and Miku to the Expo, for some point, Mio felt lazy but she afraid if she answer " No".. well, that answer may disappoint Rei-san very much. Uncle kei went into his job as folklorist again and almost everyday Mio lived alone in the house since then, somehow.. Mio felt that this holiday really bored her, nothing to do or don't have any will to do something.

The Expo Day..

" Surely.. it's too crowded..", Rei-san said as they walked inside the expo. Many camera being showed, Rei and Miku looked so excited with it as they commented for some old invented camera and glared some latest one. Rei-san wear a black jeans with white T-shirt, looked so adult and charismatic, for the opposite, Miku-san wear her usual black skirt and brown shirt with white word; RABBIT on it. Mio too, her dress almost matched Miku's except her shirt didn't have any word on it but a small cat as design.

" Rei-san, don't you think we ever see this camera before ??.. Miku said as she turned back but saw nothing except Mio, Mio too looked around but he couldn't see Rei anywhere. " well.. if she is too excited, she will always like this..", Miku said to Mio; who smiled and replied; " We have to find her..", Miku nodded as they walked together in order to find Rei. Accidentally something caught Mio's Attention in the Expo, there were a small showcase in the corner, though it looked so quite, Mio just want to ask Miku if she could visit it but she surprised as she saw Miku too, looked at the same showcase she intended to see.

" Shall we visit it ??.. I think Rei-san too enjoying her time right now..", Miku said as Mio answered; " Why not ??..". Both of them walked toward the showcase as they realized something written on it; " The Mystic Camera ". Suddenly a girl came and said; " looks like both of you have interest with it ??..", Surprised, both of them turn to the voice's source instantly. " I am sorry, i don't mean to..", she said again as Mio replied; " It's alright..", before they smiled each other.

Her name is Tomoyo, a cute girl who have long brown Japanese hair style, and surely she is around Mio's age. Mio felt strange though because she didn't mention her family name, " You should put some background story for this camera in order to gain visitor ??..", Miku-san commented, Tomoyo smiled, " well.. this thing never need it..", Curiosity showed on Mio's face before she asked; " why not ??.. to let visitor know this camera, that the purpose why this camera being showed right ??..", well.. not really.. the truth is this camera choose it's visitor, let me guess ??.. both of you surely have some strong sixth sense, true ??..", Tomoyo impaled.

Tomoyo's words made Miku and Mio silence for some second, before she continued her words; " This camera was invented by Dr. Kunihiko Asou long ago, and his note said that this camera was the last Obscura he made, the most perfect one compared to the other camera obscura.. though because of that, this camera being cursed..", Mio and Miku saw each other, " this camera.. still work ??..", Mio asked, she hated the camera but she too must admitted that she felt curious by it. Tomoyo didn't answer her question but smiled, Miku looked ready to asked something too before her phone ringing and forced her to concentrated with it first. " Miku, where are you ??.. Rei's voice heard out from the phone. " That's my line..", miku replied, " owh.. alright.. I am at the left side, in front of the latest digital camera section here, can you come here quickly ??.. I need your help..", wait me then..", Miku answered as she closed the phone.

" Mio, we have to go.. Rei-san is waiting at the left side..", Miku said as Mio nodded, both of them looked at Tomoyo as they said goodbye; " I want to know more, but we have no time..", Miku said apologetically.. " don't worry.. if you have destiny with this camera, you will see it again soon..", Tomoyo replied. Miku and Mio felt strange though with her answer, but they managed not to think to much about it as they walked away from her.

One week after the event..

" Really ??.. the man asked the girl as he eating some pizza in one of the luxury restaurant in the city, " yes.. both of them have strong sixth sense indeed, unfortunately not as strong as yours..".. " well if you said so.. I never doubt your sense ability.. do you know their name ??.. the man asked again. Their name is " Amakura Mio and Hinasaki Miku..". the man looked a bit surprised as he heard the names, " Amakura Mio ??..", " Yes.. something wrong with that ??.. the woman asked back as the man end her eat and replied; " She was the only survivor from the cursed village known as " Minakami Village.. beside.. I ever met her once.. "

The girl looked a bit surprised, glaring the man who sit in front of her, she smiled; " Well.. I wonder if he ever use the prototype of camera obscura, do you think she still has it until now ??..", the man looked thinking about something seriously and replied; ' maybe.. the fact that she survived from that cursed place, the only reason which can accepted logically is she found the camera and used it against the ghost, her strong sixth sense helped her to released most of the camera's ability..".

" that prototype ??.. could it be strong like that ??..", the woman asked which answered back by the man with little smile; " It's not the camera who make different, it's the person who use it, let's go home for now.. I don't know why but " Amakura " name.. I ever heard it before somewhere.. I'll try to find something about this..", the woman nodded as they leave the place. They went out as the restaurant's servant gave her last smile and opened the door for them; " Thank you for your visit ..", the man replied only with a smile before he and the girl stuck into the car and gone to the road.

' .

Next Chapter : Another Family

A / G ; Okay.. start from this chapter, the story begin to show some mystery that our heroine have to face.. it's about the past, and the camera obscura's secret.. hope you may review it.


	3. Dawn Chapter 3 : Another Family

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Crimson Destiny

Dawn Chapter.3 Another Family :

Today is another boring day for Mio, it was raining from the dawn of morning though Uncle Kei already came back from his job last night, well.. at last she has someone who may talk to her and decrease her loneliness a bit, Mio sit on the sofa as she thought about something about the camera which she and Miku saw it last week. Mio was wondering about what Miku had told her before, about famous camera named " Camera Obscura " .

Three days ago..

" Death Bringer ??..", Mio responded as she saw Miku with curiosity on her face, " Yes.. ", Miku nodded as she continued; " Camera Obscura would bring death to everyone who dare to wield it, even he or she could survive from the death, the wielder mostly will lose someone they love..".. Both you and me surely know who are the victims..". Mio knew it clearly what Miku was trying to said, the camera's victims were no one but themselves.

Miku lost all her family and their death linked to the camera, surely she still remember Seijiro Makabe; the last kusabi she fought four years ago in the village as he still alive he ever said about something dangerous with the camera. Mayu's death didn't have any link to the camera though but the fact that the camera allow people to see things they couldn't see with normal eyes.. it just..

it just.. too much..

Mio opened her eyes as she stared at the photo which hanged on one of the wall in the room, her family photo, she could see it clearly; the photo was taken long ago, a frozen memory when Mio, Mayu, with their parents went for picnic.. Mio still very small back then. " Thinking about something ??..", Kei's voice surprised Mio suddenly.

" It's nothing..", Mio replied as she forced herself to smile, " How is your work uncle Kei ??..", Mio asked cause she don't intend to be too silence or her uncle would realized something went wrong with her. " very well.. I still trying to find any information about the Camera Obscura though..", Kei's answer made Mio felt uncomfortable, in that case she tried to asked another thing else; " Uncle kei.. lately I felt something wrong with me..", Mio said as kei stared at her seriously now before replied; " What happen ??..".

Took a very long time before Mio could decided how she should answer her Uncle's question, Mio stand up as she get her family photo which hanged on the wall. She just want to say something before she saw a name written on the back of the photo as she read it; " Misao Asou ??..", Kei looked surprised, he gasped in a moment before Mio glared at him, ready to asked so many question. " Misao Asou ??.. who was this Misao Asou ??..", Kei kept his silence tightly as he like to find some nice words in order to answer Mio's question.

" My daddy called Misao too, but this " Asou.. " ??.. I thought dad's is Amakura..", " Calm down Mio..", Kei said as he tried to convinced Mio to sit again on the sofa. " Just calm yourself.. ". Kei looked so sad, he still kept his silence tight for some second before at last said; " Maybe this is the right time to tell you everything.. about your family.. about your father.. about his past..". Mio still glared at her uncle, it took some minutes before she agreed to sit on the sofa, Mio closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath said; " Uncle.. please.. tell me everything.. ".

Kei nodded as he threw his eyes to the photo; " Well.. you are from Amakura family.. that's true.. but for some reason.. you may be called Mio Asou either..".. Mio opened her mouth as she couldn't believe so easily about what her uncle just said before. " This is the story of your father's family.. your another family which was a direct descendant from the Camera Obscura's Maker.. Dr. Kunihiko Asou..".

Next Dawn Chapter : Cracked Family


	4. Dawn Chapter 4 : The Crack

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Crimson Destiny

Dawn Chapter. 4 The Crack :

" What do you mean by a crack ??.. was there a problem in our family long ago ??..", the young man asked to an adult woman who still looked beautiful In her starting twilight age, the woman has short hair with a sharp yet beautiful eyes, so charismatic yet little bossy, everyone would realized it even if they see her for the first time. She is one of the Asou core family member. A twenty-nine years old princess.. Misaki Asou.

" Oh my.. it's enough.. I just come back and don't have any chance to rest yet you asked me about nonsense thing like that ??..", Misaki said as she sit on the sofa, looked so tired. The man who is younger one, looked so handsome with the face almost same with Misaki's, the only thing which made it different is Misaki is a woman and he is a man. still glaring at her, the man waiting for another answer before Misaki took a deep breath and said again; " Alright.. just sit down and stop glare at me like that, I will tell you what I knew..", The man smiled now, followed his only auntie to sit down and ready to hear the story.

" Well.. as you know..", Misaki started her story, " Our family became famous because one of our ancestor named Dr. Kunihikou Asou created a camera which could allow it's wielder to feel, see, and catch spirits, he named his invention " Camera Obscura ", but not many people know he wasn't alone when he created that thing..", Suddenly the man cut the story as he said; " My dear auntie, I knew already that Kunihikou old man have many staff when he create the obscura, but what I want to know is about Amakura family, I just ever heard it before but I forgot already when I hear it.. so just tell me the point,".

Misaki took a deep breath once again as she closed her eyes said; " Well.. just hear what I will say Kyou.. or you will make me lose my mood and I will prefer take some bath before sleep, to tell you the truth, I am tired now..", the man who Misaki called Kyou replied lazily; " alright.. alright.. continue then..", Well, do you know the reason why our family had divided by two ??.. Misaki asked, didn't give any chance to Kyou to answer she continued; Kunihikou Asou had a younger brother who always helped him to invent the camera, his name is Yahiko Asou, together they made the Obscura's Prototype as they called "Ichi-Shaeiki", or maybe we just called it the first Obscura. But the problem started from here.

" What had happened ??.. Kyou asked curiously, Misaki looked thinking about something for a while before she started her story again; " They have different ideas about how to developed more excellent and perfect Obscura, At that time, Kunihiko Asou seems too obsessed with the camera function, he was trying to make a perfect and strongest Obscura without think about the side effect for the wielder, and Yahiko didn't agree with this, though He lost influence against his elder brother for the staff and other family member and because of that, Yahiko and his ancestor considered as Asou branch family which different with us who considered as core family because we are directly from Kunihikou Asou's line.

In the end Kunihikou Asou managed to make his dream become true, his stronger Obscura named " Heaven Obscura ". The Camera with the strongest exorcise effect. Like the one you holding now , the wielder don't need any film in order to operate it, but for the price, the wielder will become overexposure easily, it will take the wielder's spiritual power and ultimately kill it's owner. Kyou looked enjoying the story as he commented; " well.. the one I holding right now was called " The Hellish Obscura".. Surely there was a link between them .." Misaki Nodded as she answered; " Aware with this, Yahiko stole the camera, modified it and entrusted it to one of his best friend, I don't really know what his best friend's name was, but I ever heard it that his family name was Asakura and it said they family has strong sixth sense equal with our family.

" I see..", Kyou said, so when this " Amakura person appear in the story ??.. " His real name is Misao Asou..", Misaki said. " I don't know very much about him but it said he was the one who knew where the " Heaven Obscura " being hid, but rather to tell us, he hid himself somewhere in japan, Ultimately we found out that he married with a woman from Amakura family, our family managed to find them just for get another problem, he was dead, and rumors said he was spirited away to the Lost Village; one of the urban legend which famous in the area his family stayed.

" well.. thats all what I know.. satisfied ??.. ", Misaki asked as Kyou replied her with just a smile; " could you prove it that your story was true ??.. He asked back. Misaki laughed said; " Nice question, I just heard it from my father long time ago, , about the story whenever it was true or not, I don't now and don't really care..", Misaki yawned, stand up as he took her bag, stared at Kyou said; " well.. I want to rest now, still I need to take a bath, don't disturb me okay..", Kyou stand up asked her one more time; " My last question auntie, would you tell me what was the purpose that Kunihikou created " Hellish Obscura "..??..

Misaki glared at him lazily as she answered it with her lazy way too said; " I don't really know.. it said that was Kunihikou Asou next dream after Yahiko stole his first perfect invention, That Kunihikou guy may thought that one day Yahiko would back and challenge him with the camera, so Hellish Obscura created for that day, but it just my thought.. they said both of them like competed each other. You never use it right ??..", Misaki asked Kyou as her voice sounded more seriously now. Kyou smiled said; " Don't worry.. I will never take a risk to use that cursed thing, Thanks.. I will try to find more about this Amakura family..". after Kyou ended his words, he said goodbye before opened the double door in front of him and went out from the house.

Misaki still standing there, looked at a door that Kyou opened before, she looked thinking about something once again, Misaki didn't know why but she felt something bad will happen, the problem is.. her thought almost become true.. " Looks like I need to go back to Rougetsu Island once again.. " Lunar Obscura ".. I must take it from Ruka..".. as misaki said that, she gone to her room.

Next Chapter : Mio's Conclusion


End file.
